iHope You Say Yes
by Klutzygirl33
Summary: Freddie seeks answers from friends and family on how to propose to Carly. Freddie/Carly


**Disclaimer**: I don't own iCarly and never will. No copyright infringement intended.

**Author's Note: **Written for the schmoop_bingo Wild Card prompt. I chose _proposal_.

* * *

Freddie Benson knew one thing for sure: He wanted to marry Carly Shay. He was unsure of how to propose to her, however. That's when he decided to seek out his friends and family for support and get their opinions on how to do it.

"That girl is taking you away from me. I don't want to think about you marrying her," was Marissa Benson's answer. She went back to washing the dishes, and that was that.

Freddie rolled his eyes and went across the hall. Luckily for him, Carly was working and wouldn't be visiting her brother today. "So, how do you think I should propose?" he asked Spencer.

"I can't believe my baby sister's getting married. I know you haven't asked her yet, but she's going to say yes. Maybe I should create something for the wedding!" Spencer started writing down ideas.

"Spencer, focus! Do you have any ideas on how I should propose?" Freddie hoped he had some a great idea for him.

"Do it on the show. Surprise her!" Spencer thought it was an awesome idea. He figured Carly would appreciate it.

"You want me to propose on _iCarly_?" Freddie wasn't so sure that was such a great idea. What if she said no and they both got humiliated while the camera was rolling?

When Freddie went to see Sam, she immediately shot down Spencer's idea. "She'll say no just because you surprised her on air. Don't do it, Fredward. Come up with something great. And I better be the maid-of-honor. And I hope I don't have to wear a dress."

"Thanks, I guess." Freddie was glad that Spencer and Sam seemed to think that Carly would say yes. That gave him confidence.

"Don't listen to my sister. Propose to her at a restaurant. It'll be romantic," encouraged Melanie. She was home on break and staying with her sister. She had overheard the conversation and couldn't help but give Freddie her opinion.

"That does sound romantic." Freddie wasn't sure about a restaurant proposal, though. So many things could go wrong and she could say no there, too! So he went to Gibby. Gibby was one of his friends, and he could probably give him a straight answer.

"I've never proposed. Why are you asking me?" Gibby wasn't even thinking of marriage yet, so how could he help Freddie come up with a great proposal?

Freddie sighed and hung his head. No one was really helping him or giving the same answer! This was driving him crazy. "Thanks, Gibby." He went home and started thinking of other ways to propose to Carly.

Right before he and Carly fell asleep that night, the idea on how to propose hit Freddie. He would cook one of Carly's favorite meals for dinner, and afterwards, he would ask her to marry him. They'd be at home, so no chance of humiliation from spectators if she said no. It was the perfect plan.

The next morning, after Carly went to class, Freddie rushed to the store and bought what he needed. He was nervous cooking dinner. When his girlfriend got home, dinner was ready and on the table.

"This looks nice. Did I miss a special occasion?" Carly asked him. She smiled at her boyfriend and then kissed him.

Freddie shook his head. "Nothing special. I just wanted to surprise you," he lied. His nerves were getting worse.

The two talked all throughout dinner. Once they finished eating and the dishes were in the sink, Freddie turned the music on. Their song started playing.

"What is this?" Carly asked once the song ended. She gasped when Freddie got down on one knee and held the engagement ring out.

"Carly Shay, I've loved you for a long time. You're it for me. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. And I know that we'll be happy together. Will you marry me?" Freddie's heart was pounding.

Carly started crying halfway through the proposal. "Yes, I'll marry you!" She continued crying as Freddie slid the ring on her finger.

"I love you so much. Thank you for agreeing to marry me," Freddie whispered once he stood up and hugged her.

"I love you, too, Freddie. I'm glad you asked. Now I'm going to go call Sam!" Carly kissed Freddie and speed-dialed her best friend.

Once Carly and Sam were done talking, Freddie and Carly started celebrating their engagement.

Neither Carly nor Freddie could wait to see what married life was going to be like. They were going to spend the rest of their lives together. Nothing was better than that.

They were so happy. Nothing was going to ruin their happiness. Carly and Freddy couldn't imagine life without the other.

The wedding plans were going to take over their lives in the next few months, but that didn't matter.

Carly and Freddie thought they were soul mates. Planning this wedding together was going to be fun. At least they hoped so.


End file.
